The Golden Mango
by UnBreakableFacade
Summary: Sure, those diabolical Stoll brothers have been pranking all their lives with only minor consequences, but have they finally pushed it too far? Did they cross the line? Travis and Connor never thought that three simple words on a little piece of fruit would end with so much trouble. There's some Tratie if you squint real hard.
1. For the Hottest

**For The Hottest**

Sure, those diabolical Stoll brothers have been pranking all their lives with only minor consequences, but have they finally pushed it too far? Did they cross the line? Travis and Connor never thought that three simple words on a little piece of fruit would end with so much trouble. There's some Tratie if you squint real hard.

**Don't really know where this will go. I just got bored one afternoon and this was the result. It's probably between the Titan's Curse and The Battle of the Labyrinth. **

**The Pranksters**

"That was awesome, man," I said, high-fiving my brother. We were hiding behind a rose bush next to Cabin 10 after having pulled the 35th prank of the day. I've got to say, it was the best yet. We took this mango and spray painted it gold, right. Then we wrote: 'For the Hottest' on it and left it in the Aphrodite cabin while they were at Archery class. When they came back and found it they started fighting over it. It was so funny. Gucci shoes were flying out the windows. All the girls _**and guys**_ were ripping at each other's hair.

After a while though, the noise died down and we heard one of the girls, probably Silena, talking to all of them. Connor and I turned to each other and by the look on my brother's face, I could tell that he was just as confused as me.

And suddenly: 'TRAVIIISSSS! CONNOOORRR!'

Oh. So that's why they became so quiet. We both ran as fast as we could towards our cabin, not even daring to look back.

Most of you would assume that the Aphrodite campers are just make-up freaks, obsessed with hair and clothes, that dodn't do any exercise. Well, you'd be right. But that day, we discovered that when they wanted to, those kids could run _very_ fast.

As soon as we made it in our cabin we slammed the door and slid to the ground, panting really heavily. By the time we had got our breath back we checked the situation outside through the window. Fortunately for us, the Aphrodite kids had dispersed, giggling, and went their own ways. Thank the gods. Once we thought it was safe, we slowly stood up.

And I heard a large RRRIIIPPP. I looked over at Connor to see what the sound was, but instead I was face to face with his Spider Man boxers. Not a pleasant sight. But at least I'd figured out the source of the sound, and I was pretty happy it wasn't me.

"Connor, what did you have for breakfast? You must be getting a bit fat," I teased. He looked a little embarrassed. That is, until he looked at my face. At first he looked like he was constipated, his face starting to go red, then he started to crack up laughing and roll around on the ground.

Straight away I knew something was wrong. I felt my face, but nothing seemed different. I quickly ran to the bathroom to see what the matter was. When I looked in the reflection, what I saw was worse than my worst nightmare. And do you know how scary demigod nightmares can get? I heard a deafening high-pitched scream, sounding like a five year old girl being tortured, which may or may not have been me. I turned the tap on full blast and tried to scrub the ridiculous make-up off.

No matter how hard I tried, as soon as I smudged it the tiniest bit it looked perfect again almost immediately. Those Aphrodite kids were unbelievable.

After washing my face countless times I gave up and walked out to find Connor in no better position. He had our clothes thrown all over the room. It looked like he had tried all of those clothes on but the pair of shorts he had on still looked three sizes too small.

We had been in our room all afternoon trying to find a solution to our problems, but to no avail. After hours and hours of no result, we decided to do the walk of shame.

The horn for dinner blew just after we walked out of our cabins, so we slowly walked over to the pavilion, for the first time in our lives trying not to be noticed. But of course the Aphrodite kids had to tell the whole camp, because as soon as we stepped into the pavilion, as if rehearsed, everyone started to take pictures and laugh at us. Especially Katie Gardner. She was enjoying our humiliation a little too much.

There was no way we could keep up our reputation this way. Revenge was in order.

_~~~ One Week Later~~~_

Thank the gods, this morning we both woke up with no make-up and the right sized clothes on. I thought I'd never be able to see my gorgeous face again. As for Connor, I think there are enough photos of him to fill a few countries' load of galleries. I still think I was worse off though.

Today we were getting revenge. We are pulling the greatest prank ever. Well, except for the time we put grass seeds in the Ares cabin carpet so there were snails and lizards covering the room. They weren't scared or anything, but they were thoroughly pissed off. Or that time we stuck prawns through Demeter's cabin mattresses. Their reactions when they noticed the smell of rotten seafood that had embedded itself in their beds were priceless. Especially Katie's.

Well, okay, it would be nowhere near as good as those ones, but it will be close. That is, once we think of it. We had been brainstorming all throughout that humiliating week and even tried to get the rest of our cabin involved. But we just couldn't come up with the right prank, and I think our half siblings enjoyed our pain.

Today was the last straw. Instead of sitting and thinking we went out to get some inspiration. Pranking time…

After a few stink bombs in various rooms, spiders set loose in the Athena cabin and several small pranks we headed off to lunch. Lunch went by quickly but we still didn't have the right prank.

As we were walking along the path to the strawberry field, ready to turn the strawberries gold, Connor disappeared from my side. When I turned around he was head down in the grass. "So not cool man, we need to find a good prank."

"You think I _chose_ to trip over this pipe?" he grumbled, spitting out some grass.

We both turned around to look at the pipe that had seemingly just appeared there. It was the pipes that led to the showers in the Aphrodite cabin. Now, don't go thinking I'm a perv or anything. Knowledge of the camp's sewerage system was essential for navigational and pranking purposes. "Hey, it's the Aphrodite cabin's pipes," exclaimed Connor beside me.

"Good one, Sherlock!" I said sarcastically. Connor can be a bit slow at times. He's nowhere _near _as smart or talented or handsome or amazing as me.

Somewhere during this train of thought, my idiot brother's face lit up. "I've got the best idea, Travis. We should put blue dye in the pipe and they'll have blue hair for the rest of the week!" _I take back all of that I thought before, _I thought, well except for the talented, handsome and amazing bit . It was an admittedly brilliant idea, even if I didn't think of it.

But by now I was having doubts. What if it _didn't _lead to the Aphrodite cabin's pipes? It was definitely a cabin starting with 'A', but we'd made mistakes like this before. What if it was the Ares or Apolle cabin? They were infinitely more diabolical than the Aphrodite cabin. Having permanent make-up on wouldn't be that bad compared to what they would do.

"Uhh, Connor? I'm not sure about this. What if-"

"What if what? What's gonna happen? Half a snail has more brains than the entire Aphrodite cabin _put together. _They'll never think of a good enough revenge."

"So what was last week, then? Did I _decide _to wear permanent make-up for a week? Besides, I'm not sure if this pipe actually leads to Cabin 10-"

Connor shushed me with a wave of his hand. "Of course it does. And since when have you ever not wanted to do a prank? I think you're hanging out with Katie too much. Her maturity is rubbing off on you."

Before I could even _think _about blushing, Connor dragged me along to our cabin. For us to go undetected we decided to go when it became dark. And that's exactly what we did.

Connor had explained our plan to the rest of the Hermes cabin and they helped us carry the dye when it was time.

While we were pouring the dye buckets in the pipe, Connor beside me asked 'Don't you think it's enough now we don't want a permanent transformation they'll kill us.'

He had a point, but when I counted how many bottles were left I realised I had the last bottle which was now empty. So after pouring all six dye buckets in, we re-sealed the pipe and went back to bed. But me and Connor knowing very well we will be roasted alive tomorrow hardly got anysleep.

_~~~ Next Morning~~~_

By the time our cabin got to breakfast everybody was seated and chatting waiting for breakfast to be served. All except the Aphrodite, Ares and Athena cabins. I had already bitten all of my nails off from nervousness. What if it was the wrong pipe? Would we go to Elysium after we died horribly painful deaths?

After a few minutes the Aphrodite cabin walked in… perfectly normal. Our whole cabin glanced at each other with questioning looks. We all started to whisper to each other. 'What happened?', 'Didn't it work?', 'Why aren't they blue?' etc, but the one that scared me the most was: 'If it wasn't Aphrodite's cabin, then whose was it?'

A little while after that the Ares cabin walked in… all in the right colours. Thank the gods for that. But that still left one…

After a few minutes, Chiron stamped his hooves on the floor, "Who's seen the Athena children?" Everyone looked around with questioning looks. _Sweet mother Rhea,_ I thought miserably. _Whatever they have planned, it will make fighting an army of monsters with nothing but a pair of old socks look like a walk through the Isles of the Blessed. _

Before anyone could answer, footsteps echoed on the marble floor. We all turned and saw what looked like a group of smurfs with their arms crossed, giving me and Connor ultimate death glares. I'm telling you, those looks could make Haydes jump into the pit of Tartarus willingly. They didn't say a word, just sat down and began eating, all the while glaring in our direction.

Connor and I let out a collective gulp. We might have gone a bit overboard with this, cause not only was their hair grey-blue but their skin was a light tinge of blue too.

_Holy mother of Hades, _I thought, and I'm pretty sure Connor was thinking the same thing. _We're dead._

**DUN, **

**Dun, **

**Dunnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and let me know what you thought. **

**I've decided next chapters will be an all-out prank war but I need ideas, please.**

**Oh, and sorry I forgot to say before that, sadly the characters and the first prank all belong to Rick Riordan.**


	2. Arrows Go Haywire

**I know I've waited waaaaaay to long to update and I know you won't be satisfied with this next chapter. And I don't really have a legitimate excuse, but please forgive me. I'll be updating every week from now on. Hopefully with longer chapters.**

**I noticed before I forgot to tell you that most of the story will be from Travis' point of view but I might have a bit of some of the Athena kids thoughts as well. I'll let you know when that happens.**

**Well Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Well I'm still alive, so far. I had expected them to attack last night at dinner, It would have been so easy to put something in my food or glue on my cutlery. Or they could have done something to my bed, or even this morning at breakfast. But nothing, maybe they didn't bother maybe they aren't going to do anything….

Oh who am I kidding they probably have something planned for me just now and I'm going to go straight into it. I'm just looking over at Conner for reassurance, but no luck. He doesn't have any nails left either; he's bitten them all down to the skin from nervousness. You could tell that the whole camp was waiting for the Athena cabin to do something, I could see it in their eyes, but the Athena cabin was there just eating their lunch talking about game strategies, nothing out of the ordinary there.

As soon as we were finished our meal my whole cabin just about ran out of the room towards the the archery area, ready for our next activity. Only if they had waited slightly longer or just turned around they would have seen the big smirks on the Athena cabin.

Most of us were thinking that we were all safe here because the Athena kids hadn't done Archery yet and Chiron was here to watch over us. But how wrong could someone be.

"Hey, boys. Ran into any trouble lately?" smiled Annabeth almost keeping an innocent face on.

I noticed the rest of our cabin had slowly retreated towards their bows and arrows, great friends they are.

I noticed Percy walking over and I silently wished him over with my eyes. Thanks gods he understood what I meant. Sometimes he can be as thick as a doorknob.

"Awwww, two of my favourite things in one." Percy chuckled, as he wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist trying to calm her down.

"No, don't look at me." Annabeth sulked, trying to cover her blue face with a pair of even bluer arms.

"Why don't you two run along to make a couple of smurfs to add to our village." Teased Connor trying to get rid of them.

After both gave us a death glare and a mouthed 'you owe me' from Percy, they retreated into Percy's cabin. "We are so lucky Percy can keep his girl under control." I said hanging my arm over Connors shoulders, already planning our next prank, making our way over to archery.

We all strung our bows and picked our arrows, all safe so far.  
It all started when we pulled back our arrows on the bow. They sprouted like twenty mini fire crackers in our faces. Being so shocked by the sudden sparks we released and the arrows zoomed forward on their own accord. Once we released the arrows it was like they were attracted to Chiron's behind. Thirty highly dangerous plastic arrows all going for one backside- OUCH. Lucky our cabin was forbidden to use actually pointed arrows at practice, since like 200 years ago because of some awesome prank (It's nice to know we'll never change.). Because there were nearly 30 arrows entangled in Chiron's tail and even more at his feet that had fallen off. When the arrows had finished their raid, Chiron looked around and of course he spotted me and Conner first. He didn't say anything, but after pulling that look for over however many years on our cabin we knew what it meant. 'Two weeks on dishes '_**for the whole cabin' **_Now I really regret under estimating those blonde headed kids.

**Sorry that was sooo short, but that was just a fill in I hope to update the next chapter within this week.**

**See you then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phew almost didn't make my own dead line here. But as promised chapter three uploaded within a week.**

CH 3

Alrighty, I'll fill you in we have gotten back from our last day of kitchen duty. And because we called a truce with the Athena cabin till we got off, we are expecting a big surprise for us tomorrow. We've been up for hours planning the bestest plan ever. –And don't tell me bestest isn't a word cause it sooo is- _anyway. _I think the whole cabin has agreed that these blondes are our hardest competitor yet. –weeellll except for when we stole Apollo's lyre, that was pretty embarrassing. We were signing Haikus for everything. Not even proper Haikus Apollo style HAIKUS. Urgh it still sends shivers down my spine.

Okay back to planning.  
"Can you be quiet, we are trying to watch the movie" yelled Jake.

"Yeah, they just saw their beds on the roof." Agreed Jack. Those two are sooooooo cute. They just turned 7 but they're naturals at pranking, a mini Connor and me.

All the under tens are being trained to become super thieves and pranksters. Every night instead of bedtime stories they watch movies, tonight it must be Parent Trap. They were definitely Hermes kids. _DING_

I swear I just had a light bulb moment.

"Guys listen up I've got an idea." This is where the fun begins.

I was woken up by a terrible screeeeeeeech. My whole cabin shot straight out of bed and ran out the door, leaving Connor and I. As soon as we looked at each other, we knew exactly where the noise came from – The Athena Cabin-.

We both raced straight to the Athena Cabin hoping we hadn't missed the show.

"Just in time." Puffed Conner as we reached the window on the side. And he was right.

Annabeth was obviously the first up, she had already been through the spider webs, and the whipped cream. Now Malcolm was just about to step on the lever to drop the bowl of plastic spiders from the ceiling.

"Yep, officially gone death." Guess who's scream that was. (**That was on purpose, I did mean death just cause it's something they'd say)**

"Who knew a guy that age '_other than Justin Beiber' _could reach that note." All I could do was nod in agreement.

In just minutes the whole cabin were outside rolling around on the grass, smacking themselves trying to get the spiders off them. Oh it was soooooooo funny. Connor and I were in hysterics; rolling on the ground trying to breathe.

"Well that's my highlight of the day." Laughed Connor still trying to get his breathe back.

"Definitely bro."

It had been an hour since the incident this morning, and still no one had come out of the Athena cabin. Well except for Annabeth but that was just to go to Percy's cabin, but I wouldn't really count that because she is there just about every night. I'm just lucky our cabin isn't close to theirs because it usually sounds like there is an earthquake going on just beside an angry cage of cockatoos. Not a nice thing to picture while trying to get to sleep.

Anyway, moving on.

**I'm really sorry. I know these chapters are short, but I think I will continue like this. Just have one prank per chapter with no real storyline. And please I've got a good friend who is just about a daughter of Hermes, but everyone has their limits so if you have any ideas, please come forward. **


End file.
